


The Interview

by stelladelnordxd



Series: Birthday Week 2016 [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, mentions of the espn interview seth did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth prepares for his interview with Coach and talks to Roman about Roman's birthday plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick and simple. Tomorrow's will be longer and much more pornier, I swear. Enjoy.

"You look good," Roman whispers into his ear, standing behind him with his hands on Seth's hips. Seth smirks at Roman through the mirror, loosening his tie, trying to decide if he should wear one or not. He fiddles for a few minutes, not paying any attention to his boyfriend in the mirror before he decides on wearing the tie and begins wrapping it around his neck.

"Don't. You look better without it," Roman whispers, removing the tie and placing a kiss on the juncture where his shoulder and neck meet, and Seth lets a smile form on his face as he steps back into Roman's arms. Seth closes his eyes for a moment, lets Roman hold him before letting out a breath.

"What do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?" He asks quietly, shifting on his feet and tilting his head back, just wanting to fall asleep in the man's arms, even if it means he'll be late for his interview and his promo on Smackdown.

"Stay in bed all day," He hears and he lets out a chuckle at that, opening his eyes to seeing Roman looking at him with that damn look on his face. His heart stutters and then goes faster than normal and with a lick of his lips and a clearing of his throat, Seth shakes his head.

"Anything else, birthday king?"

"You?" 

"That should be obvious. What else?"

"You and food. You and sleep. You, you, you. I don't mind anything else." Roman answers, kissing Seth's neck once more, letting his teeth bite just a little roughly before licking the spot, repeating the process a few more times before stepping back.

"You'll be late for your interview."

"And you gave me a hickey," Seth mutters with a playful glare, fiddling with the collar of his suit jacket.

"Close your jacket, you should be fine. Or wear your hair in a low bun. Or show it off to the world, I won't mind. It is my birthday tomorrow, after all." Roman grins before stepping away.

"Go. Have fun. I'll see you tonight, when you come home. And be prepared for a late night." Roman adds with a grin as Seth chuckles and walks out of the room, down the steps and out of the door.

Yeah. Tonight will be fun.


End file.
